One Way Or Another
by RebecaV
Summary: When Alexis asks Kate to keep a secret from Rick, she is torn between the role of good wife & cool stepmom.
1. Chapter 1

Title: One Way Or Another

Author: RebecaV

Style: Serial (still not sure how long because I haven't finished writing it)

Timeframe: Season 8. The first couple of chapters were written days after the season 7 finale aired. So, I'll be working in Kate's new job position and any other major plots, the ones I like, in the later chapters.

A/N: A few years ago, I wrote fanfic for Smallville (mostly Clois). Over the last couple of years, I've worked on original pieces, but have recently found myself with writer's block. I've always loved getting feedback and I don't get that when I'm too afraid to show people my own work. So I'm back to writing fanfic in hopes that positive feedback and constructive criticism will help break me out of my shell.

This is the first fanfiction I have written for Castle so let me know if you feel the characters are off and what I can do to improve my writing.

I love the family dynamic on Castle, but I feel like Kate is left out a lot when it comes to things. This is my way of trying to change that a little.

Summary: When Alexis asks Kate to keep a secret from Rick, she is torn between the role of good wife & cool stepmom.

* * *

Chapter One

It was rare the day Katherine Beckett got time off of work. It was even rarer that she didn't have her loving husband to spend it with. She hated that he was away, but she knew what she signed up for when she married the author. Book tours and public events were just another aspect of Richard Castle's life.

The loft was too quiet for Kate's liking. Her husband was on the other side of the country. Martha had found her own place and with her career renewing, only found herself in her old home for their weekly family dinner. As for Kate's stepdaughter, Alexis had left for her early class before she could even make a cup of coffee.

Katherine Beckett decided that rather than sitting around and waiting for nothing to happen, she would go out instead. A new coffee shop had opened up just down the street a few weeks ago. Between work and coming home exhausted from work, she hadn't found the time to check it out. Today was the perfect chance. The coffee shop was just minutes away and she had more than enough time on her hand.

The coffee shop was smaller than it appeared on the outside. There was a homey feel to the place even amongst the crazy crowd filled place that is New York City. Just surveying the room from the door, there were only a few people. She quickly placed her order and looked for a spot to sit.

That's when her eyes caught sight of familiar red hair. "Alexis?" Kate asked as she walked right over. It took her only half a second to realize she was not alone.

The last person the twenty one year old girl expected to see at the cafe was the New York Detective. "Beckett?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, just call me Kate," the older of the women said. She looked to the young man seated next to the youngest member of the Castle family. "I thought you had a class this morning."

"I thought you had your last final last week," the boy said.

Kate noticed Alexis's leg shifting underneath the table where she in a very tactical manner was telling the boy to keep his mouth shut. There was something charming about the boy. She found herself wanting to help him out. "Come to think of it, you did mention your finals," she said.

Alexis could not meet Kate's eyes. "I didn't mean to lie, I just..."

"Alexis, it's okay. You don't have to explain yourself."

"Kate."

At the sound of her name, the Detective was ready to pick up her now ready coffee. "I'll be on my way."

"Kate, wait," the red head said. She chased after her father's wife.

"Alexis, really. It's fine."

"I wasn't trying to hide this from you. I just -." She had to think of the correct words to use in order to spare everyone's feelings.

She noted that Alexis was really giving thought to the next words that left her mouth. She even looked back to see if the boy was listening to their conversation. He wasn't. Or at least he was pretending he wasn't.

"The last time I was in a relationship, dad freaked out."

Beckett was about to tell her that it was only because he loved her so much. Or because he thought she was moving too fast with Pi by moving in only a few months after knowing each other.

The young girl beat her to it. "I know he had his reasons, but I'm not ready for over protective dad mode to kick in again," Alexis said.

"You really like him, don't you?"

Alexis didn't answer the question, but instead gave Kate another one. "Would you like to officially meet him?" She was almost giddy with her question.

Kate knew she would not be able to deny Alexis. She was after all a Castle and being able to resist members of the Castle family was not in her nature. Still, she felt a bit guilty that she would be meeting the new boyfriend without her husband. "I get to meet him, but your dad doesn't?"

"Only because you're way cooler," she said. She linked her arm with her just as Kate had done after she had returned from being kidnapped in Paris. This situation was nothing like that had been. No one had been kidnapped. No one was in life risking danger. Still the two women had grown closer together since Beckett and Castle's wedding.

Joel Cahill knew he was going to meet his girlfriend's family eventually. He just hadn't expected it to be today. Nervously he smiled as Alexis came over with the woman he knew was Detective Katherine Beckett.

"Kate, meet Joel, my boyfriend."

"Hi," Joel said quietly. He offered his hand which she immediately took.

"Joel, this is Kate, my stepmother," Alexis said. Both women were taken back by what she had called her. It was the first time she had given her the title. There was nothing ugly about it, but it didn't quite fit. Kate wasn't just her stepmom. She had been so much more over the years. A counselor for guidance. An opinion during confusion. At times, even a friend. "This is Kate."

The Detective nodded along. Alexis could call her stepmom all she wanted. She just needed time to get used to it.

"Alexis has told me a lot about you. She really looks up to you, Mrs. Castle," Joel said. He grinned at both of them causing his dimples to take over a great portion of his cheeks.

Between being called Mrs. Castle and hearing that Alexis looked up to her, Kate couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips. "On the contrary, I know nothing about you. How did you guys meet?" she asked. She along with her cup of coffee joined the young couple at the table.

Alexis may see Katherine as the more tranquil one of the married couple when it came to her boyfriends, but she was still a detective at heart. She knew the mystery behind her secret relationship was one she could not resist exploring. She only hoped he would give the right answers to gain Kate's approval.

"We met a few semesters ago in a criminal justice class," Joel said. He looked to his girlfriend. She seemed pleased with his answer so far.

"You have known each other for a while then."

He nodded. "She caught my eye almost instantly, but... umm... she wasn't available at the time," he said.

They all knew he was referring to her ex-boyfriend Pi even if none of them bothered to say his name.

"You were patient and waited until the perfect time to be together," Kate said. Her mind went to the early days of her partnership with Castle. "Sometimes that's the best thing to do."

The dimpled young man smiled at the dimpled young lady. "Yeah, sometimes it is."

She wanted to know more about this Joel boy. He was a mystery, buy that did not matter. She saw the way he looked at her stepdaughter. He loved her genuinely.

For now, that's all that mattered.

When Beckett opened her door to the loft after a long day at work, the last thing she expected to see was her husband standing in the middle of the kitchen. He wasn't due back for another couple of days. What was he doing home now?

"Castle?"

"Surprised?" he asked.

No longer wanting to question why her husband was standing before her only glad he was there, she rushed to his side. "And here I thought I was going to have to order pizza and eat by myself," she said. She hugged him tighter not wanting to ever let him go. She almost hated herself for being so clingy. She didn't mind seeing him everyday all day. She never felt like it was too much time together. But then she would tell herself that he was her husband and love of her life. It was okay for her to feel this way.

"Like I would ever let that happen," Richard said. He leaned down and placed a quick kiss on his wife's lips. "I had to cancel the last two dates on the tour."

"Why?" Kate asked. She knew he hated being away from her just as much as she did, but he loved his job. He would never cancel unless it was important.

"Hurricanes," he said.

With that, she did not push any further. At least, not about the book tour. "What are you making?" she asked. She followed behind her husband as he stirred whatever was the stove. It was some kind of pasta.

"Spaghetti," he said.

"Oh," Kate said happily as her stomach growled. It really had been a long day.

"What are the chances that I would make you Italian on the same night you were thinking about ordering pizza?" he asked. He turned back to smile at her. "I'm telling you... connection."

"Conjecture," she said. She placed a teasing kiss on the back of his neck. "Nope. Definitely connection."

"Do you know what Alexis is up to tonight? I was hoping maybe she would have dinner with us," Castle said halfway into their meal.

Kate knew exactly where the red haired girl was. Or rather who she was with. The twenty one year old called her to let her know she wouldn't be home until late. She was a grown woman, but she still felt the need to check in to keep her family from worrying. Alexis knew that the homicide detective in Kate and the mystery writer in her father would panic if she didn't.

Still she was respecting Alexis's desire for privacy. "She called. She with some friends," Kate said.

"Oh, that's nice. I guess," he said. A hint of disappointment from not seeing his daughter in a few weeks, but a hint of excitement because that meant they had the place to themselves.

Kate was also having mixed feelings. She knew Alexis had every right to want to explore this new relationship without the commotion of adding family opinion to it. Yet, she felt bad not giving her husband, someone she had promised to never lie to, the whole truth.

"Should we continue this conversation in my bedroom?" he asked.

"Our bedroom," she said correcting him. She looked down at the dirty dishes laid out in front of them. "I think we should make Alexis wash the dishes."

Richard looked at her curiously. "What makes you think she'll was our dishes?" he asked.

"Something tells me we can guilt her into it," Kate said.

He stared at his wife for several seconds wonder were this new side of boldness, especially towards Alexis, was coming from. "I like the way you think," he said as he grabbed her hand and led the way.

If Alexis was going to make Kate keep secrets from her own husband, she was going to take advantage of it in her own way.

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who has taken time to read/review/follow/favorite! It means a lot and was exactly what I needed to believe that maybe I could be a writer.

Also I forgot to put a disclaimer on my first post. So consider this my disclaimer... I don't own Castle. I don't own the characters. I just own the tv that gets things thrown at it when the writers decide to break my heart during certain episodes.

Enjoy the episode tonight!

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Kate caught Alexis with Joel. She had only seen him that once, but had slipped his name into their conversations from time to time.

Right now, Katherine Beckett had the best of both worlds. While she had her moments of guilt, her relationship with Richard was the closest thing to perfect. Through her secret relationship, Alexis had started trusting her more. They were closer than they had ever been. Her relationship with Alexis put to rest all of her worries that she would be an awful mother.

"You're really milking this whole secret relationship secret thing," Alexis said as she entered the loft.

Kate hadn't felt like grocery shopping yet she found the fridge was lacking food for all three of them. With one text, she had blackmailed the youngest member of the Castle household into doing it for her.

"Say secret one more time," Kate said. She put down the book in her lap. "All you have to do is tell your dad and this is over."

"You're evil," Alexis said. She placed the five bags of groceries she bought on the counter. "You know you could have just called Alisa."

She's been married to the rich author for almost a year and she still couldn't get used to the fact that they had a house keeper. She hadn't been brought up with one at easy access, but Alexis had been.

"Alisa is visiting family in Texas. She wouldn't be able to go until next week."

"So, you sent me? You are having way too much fun," she said.

Kate looked over at her husband's office. Being with him had taught her that writer's had their good days and they had their bad days. Luckily today was one of the good ones which meant he saw nothing else. He would not be listening to their conversation. Still she whispered her next words to the younger woman. "You're the one with the secret boyfriend. I'd say you are the one having fun."

"You have no idea," Alexis said. It was meant to be a quiet thought to herself, but she knew Kate had heard her. Still, she didn't want to talk about that aspect of her life with someone who she respected so much. Within a few minutes, she had put away all the groceries. "Okay. I'm done. I'm going out for lunch with friends."

She may have said friends, but they both knew what she meant. Her blushed smile gave her truth away.

"See you," Kate called out looking back at her book, but not before giving her husband one last glance. She wished she hadn't. He was staring straight at her. Whether he had heard their conversation or not, she was sure to find out.

Two hours and one hundred pages into her book later, Kate was pulled out of her imagination by her phone. There had been a murder just a few blocks away from the precinct.

"Murder?" Castle called from the other room. It was the first word he had said in over four hours.

"Yeah," Kate said. She looked back down at the text messages. "Coming along?"

She knew that he was most likely going to tell her no. The world knew how much he loved shadowing his wife, but they had an understanding that whenever he could write, he'd write. Later on they would share their days with each other.

"Sure," he said closing his laptop.

There was something in the way he was over excited to tag along that worried her. She felt as if he had other motives for wanting to put a stop to his writing for the day. It was almost as if he knew there were secrets between his wife and daughter & he was on a mission to find them out.

* * *

Male. 28. Fedex truck driver. Max Hart. One shot to the head. Had been acting out of character days prior to the murder.

Slowly this case was starting to develop. "Espo, check the vic's financials. Maybe there's something there that will explain his odd behavior."

"Got it," Esposito said.

With that, Richard and Kate were alone at her desk. Both felt the tension between themselves. Both tried to ignore it.

He, like most times, was the one to push on it further. "Kate, what are you and Alexis keeping from me?" he asked. Usually the word smith found more creative ways to get the information that he wanted, but his impatiences was getting the best of him today.

"Rick, I don't kn-.," she said, but he wouldn't let the words slip out of her mouth.

"Beckett, we stopped lying to each other a long time ago."

He was right. They didn't keep things from each other. Still it wasn't her secret to expose.

She had to give him something that would ease his mind. Something that was hers to share.

"I'm late," she said quietly.

He was confused. "Late for what?"

She widened her eyes and and tilted her head slightly in a way that hopefully answered his question.

It did. "You -. You're late?"

"I know we've talked about it, but we never really planned for it. And it's probably just a fluke anyway. So, I didn't want to get your hopes up a-." She was rambling.

He cut her words short with his lips. They both knew they were in a place of work, but were too caught up in themselves and being happy to care.

"We're going to have a baby?" he asked. His breath still warm on her cheek.

"I don't know for sure," she said. She pulled back putting some distance between herself and her the writer.

He didn't care if she was sure or not. The idea of fathering Kate's baby was enough to send him into a state of uppermost joy. "We are going to have a baby. I can feel it."

She shook her head laughing to herself at her husband's confidence. He was so sure about everything else in life. Of course he was sure about his trooper's ability to knock her up.

"You told Alexis about this?" he asked.

The hurt behind his question did not go unnoticed. "No, she doesn't know," Kate said honestly.

"Then why have the two of you -?" he started to ask.

She knew she was going to have to lie to him, just a little. "I felt weird keeping a secret from you," she said. That much was true. "It was easy to drift towards Alexis. I mean, she is family."

His already huge smile grew wider. "You really mean that?" he asked.

"Mean what?" she asked. She went back to work signing documents that needed her final touch.

"That Alexis is family. I mean, I know legally you are her stepmother, but I ne-."

"Castle, she was family way before I even agreed to marry you. We may not have traded secrets and braided each other's hair, but I've always cared about her. At times, I've even liked her more than I like you," she said obviously teasing him.

"We're a family," he said quietly.

She may be working and only giving him a portion of her attention at the moment, but she heard him. "Of course, we are."

"Not future kids?" he asked.

For a best selling author, she found it odd that he was speaking in fragments, but she understood what he was asking her. "No. Castle. I don't see our family as just being our future kids," she said. She placed her pen down and reached for his hand. "My family is you."

"Me?" he asked.

She nodded. "You, my dad, you mom, Alexis, and our two future kids."

"Two future kids? I thought it was three?" he asked. They both knew they were talking about the conversation with the man who claimed he was from the future, who they both secretly believed really was.

"Alexis plus unborn baby one and unborn baby two. It's not hard math," she said. She knew he was surprised that she considered Alexis as one of her own, she didn't feel like giving it much attention. She knew he would try to make her feel good about accepting Alexis as one of her own, but she didn't want to be praised about something that came so easily. "I'm only allowing myself to be pregnant for a year and a half. If you think you're getting me pregnant a third time, you're insane."

Castle laughed quietly to himself. A comfortable silence fell between them. It lasted for several minutes as Beckett continued working.

"I can't be here," Castle said. Suddenly breaking the quietness that filled the entire floor.

"Rick, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said. He stood up from his seat and gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head. "I have some errands to run."

"Where are you going?"

He smiled at her without answering her question. "See you at home after your shift. I'm cooking dinner!"

He was gone before Kate could get another word out. The phone rang letting her know she had to focus back on work. Still, the biggest mystery for her right now was finding out what Richard Castle was up to.

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

I know I said I would add any major plots from season 8 into this story, but since I refuse to break Castle and Beckett up, I lied. Blame the writers. They made me lie to you.

Also this chapter is a little shorter than the other two. I tried to find other things to add, but ended up deleting a lot of the added stuff because it felt like it was dragging. Quality over quantity.

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

After Castle had left on his secret errands, Kate's day became more difficult. She was no closer to solving her case than she had been when her husband had left. Hopefully a few minutes of talking with him would give her some insight that she missed before.

She wouldn't ask him directly. That would only add to his already huge ego. If he knew that her case had gone to hell the second he left, she would never hear the end of it.

"Castle? Alexis?" she called out to the empty loft. Usually there was someone in the living room or kitchen. There was silence making her believe that she had the place to herself. She went to the closet to put her coat up. In the hanger closest to the door was Castle's coat that he had been wearing earlier at the precinct.

Castle was home. Or at least he had been at some point.

"Castle?" she asked again, this time raising her voice slightly.

"In here! I have a surprise for you!"

Rick's voice was distant, but she knew exactly where he was. Almost as if she was scared to discover what exactly he had for her, she slowly walked into their bedroom. "Babe?"

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" he yelled.

Before she could make it to their door, he was there pushing her out. "What are you doing? I thought you had a surprise for me," she said.

"I do," he said. He spun her around to face his office. "But I don't," he said as he placed a hand on each of her eyes to cover her view, "have any thing to blindfold you with so you'll have to accept my hands."

"Your very cold hands," she said.

"You love my hands," he said.

"Not right now," she said. Even as they bantered with each other, she could feel him guiding her way.

"Open your eyes," he said removing his hands from her eyes.

Their bedroom was completely full with new things that weren't there this morning. "What is all this, Castle?" Her eyes travelled along the room. There was a fully assembled baby crib in the corner. Next to it was a bag full of stuffed animals and baby clothes. "You didn't..."

"I did!" he said excitingly not sensing his wife's discomfort.

"Castle, you shouldn't have done this," Kate said.

This time he heard the meaning behind her words. "Kate, I thought we were okay with having a baby," Castle said.

"I am," she said. She places her hand on his shoulder. "We're just not going to have a baby right now."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not late anymore," she said.

He realized what she was saying. "You're not pregnant," he said. He sat down at the end of the bed.

She sat down next to him. "I'm not pregnant."

Silence hung in the air as they both swam in their disappointment.

Richard looked around the room. He had been quick to rush to the store and buy their non existent baby the best he could find. He had done it for Alexis. Of course he would do it for his child with the love of his life.

He always wanted another child. With Meredith, Alexis had been a surprise. They had talked about having children, but it had been more of an idea. He thought she would step up when their daughter came into the picture, but that only seemed to make things worse. Meredith had been a great mother, but only in the moments she felt like it. He was the one who to hold her hand through all the rough nights. At times he had even been both parents.

It had bothered him at times, but he loved the relationship he had with his daughter. He wouldn't trade it for the world.

Kate took in everything her husband had bought. Considering it had been only a few hours since he had left the precinct, he had bought a lot in such a short time. He had to have gone to a baby store in order to find all that he did. He was ready to be a father again.

Before she married Castle, she hadn't given motherhood much thought. Before her mother had been murdered, she had been too young to think about having a baby. Afterward, she knew there was a darkness in her heart that she couldn't burden on a child. She didn't have that darkness anymore.

Now she wanted it all with Castle. She wanted to be a mother.

"What do we do now?" he asked breaking the long silence.

"What do you want to do?" she asked. He gave her a sexy smile and added a lifted eyebrow to further elaborate what he wanted to do. "Beside that, pervert."

"I want to start trying to have a baby," he said. He smiled as he said the words out loud. "Which is going to require a lot of that."

She laughed as she pushed him down onto the bed. She rested her chin on his chest. "We're really going to do this?" she asked. She used her fingers to trace his jawline. "We're really going to try to have a baby?"

He heard excitement and a hint of nervousness in her voice. "Only if you are 100% ready," he said.

She leans her head forward planting a kiss on his lips. "I'm ready."

* * *

That night, they stayed up talking. It was something they did often. They talked about the cases they were working on. Or plots for the current Nikki Heat book he was writing.

Tonight's conversation was filled with laughter echoing throughout the room.

"I would not!" Beckett exclaimed as she slapped her husband's bare chest.

"You don't believe in Bigfoot!"

"That doesn't mean I'm going to tell our kid Santa Claus isn't real!"

"Kate, come on. You honestly expect me to believe you are going to let our teenagers believe in Santa Claus?"

She sat up in the bed giving her husband a strange look. "Teenager? Not happening, Castle. They would make fun of him."

"Him? You want a boy?" Rick asked.

She shrugged. She didn't realize she had called their as of now imaginary child a him until he pointed it out. "Maybe. I mean, you already have a daughter."

"But you don't," he said. She flicks his ears at his words. It was just earlier today that they had talked about Alexis being her family too. "A boy it is."

"We'll see," she said throwing herself back on to her pillow.

"We'll see," he repeated after her.

They stare up at the ceiling for several seconds. Each of them imagining what their child would be like. Kate wanted a son with blue eyes like his father. Rick wanted a daughter with green eyes just like her mother.

Maybe they would get both. Maybe they would get a perfect combination of the two.

"How did you tell Alexis Santa Claus wasn't real?" she asked bringing the conversation back to silliness.

"I didn't. She found out at school."

"You let Alexis find that out at school? What kind of father are you?" Kate asked clearly just teasing him. She knew he was an amazing father even if he made some questionable choices here and there.

"The good cop kind," he said. He closed his eyes.

"So I'm the bad cop?" she asked. Her eyes still opened.

"Of course."

She elbows his side lightly. "You're going to have to be bad cop some times too, you know."

"We're partners. It's what we do," Castle said. His voice fading out into laziness. She looks over to find his head relaxed on his pillow. He was falling asleep.

There was so much more that she wanted to know about his parenting style. Did he have names planned out? Would their child go to a private school? Would they try to teach their child to play an instrument?

So many question, but she knew they had time.

For now she let herself tune in to the steady breath of her husband's snore eventually falling into sleep herself.

* * *

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone who has left reviews!

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

"Jenny and I are pregnant again," Ryan said.

Kate should have automatically smiled at the other detective's words. She should be happy that her friend was going to be a father again. But instead hearing those words come out of his mouth send her into a panic.

Just last night she and Castle had agreed to start trying to have a baby. If she got pregnant in the next couple of weeks, it would only look like they were copying Kevin and Jenny. That didn't sit well with her.

She looked over to Castle to see if he was feeling the same way. He had a huge smile spread across his face. He was genuinely happy for them.

"Congrats!" she said joining in on all the hugs going around.

What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she be happy for her friend?

"That's great!" Castle said.

Kate had been so caught up in her own feelings, she hadn't taken notice of Ryan's face. Esposito was the first one to see the worry lines on his forehead. "That is great, right?" he asked.

"Yeah. Yeah. It's wonderful," Ryan said. Beckett was now fully paying attention to the conversation. "But it's also another mouth to feed. Another body to cloth. And don't even get me started on college tuition. The only way I'm going to make enough money for all of us is if I get a promotion."

"Kevin, can't you just for one second celebrate before you start stressing about money again?"

Their conversation was cut short when Kevin got an alert that their victims parents, who had been out of the country when their son was shot and killed, were on their way upstairs.

"Beckett, do you -?" Ryan asked.

She interrupted his question. "You and Espo talk to the parents. Castle and I are going to go talk to his co-workers and see if they can give us any more leads."

This took them all by surprise. Usually she didn't have a problem questioning people in the precinct or talking to love ones, but they could all sense she was in a rush to get out of there.

"Beckett, what's going on?" Castle asked once they had gotten on the road.

Money wasn't an issue for them, but she did find herself relating to something Detective Ryan had said struck a nerve. "I'm just thinking about what Kevin said about promotions," she said.

"Money? You're worried about money? Kate, you don't have to w-."

"I'm not worried about money. I'm worried about me," she said. She realized how selfish it sounded when the words came out of her mouth. "Is this what I want my life to be like? Is this it?"

"You're not satisfied being my wife? I know we don't have the most extravagant life, but Kate, I think we have a pretty amazing life."

He thought she meant she didn't like her life with him. It was simply miscommunication, but she hated that she had made him think so. "Rick, I love our life together," she said.

"So, what is it?"

"Me. Professionally. Being a detective."

"You don't want to be a detective anymore?"

"I want more. I want to make a bigger difference."

"Whatever you decide, I will back your play."

"We just agreed to start trying to get pregnant, Rick," she said. She felt guilty changing their plans. It's not like she didn't want a baby. She wanted a family with her husband. The problem was that she wanted it all. The husband. The family. The career.

"So we'll wait a little," he said.

"What about Ryan's baby? You looked really happy that they were expecting a baby? Are you sure you are not bummed about our babies not growing up together?" Kate asked.

"Actually...," he started saying. They had arrived to the building where their victim had worked. "I got to thinking about it. This is better."

"Why?" she asked.

"What if we have a girl?"

"So?"

"What if Jenny and Ryan have a boy?"

"I'm not following," she said. Actually she knew exactly where he was going. She had seen the way he had acted when Alexis started dating. She would never admit this to him, but overprotective father was the second hottest look on him after overprotective husband. She wanted to see that look on him again.

"They would grow up together. Maybe they'd fall in love. Then when they become hormonal teenagers, he'll get her pregnant. I'll have to kill him. Ryan will be mad at me. I'll go to jail. You won't have a husband anymore. Life is better if we just wait," he said.

She found it adorable; the way his mind ran a hundred miles per minute.

She wasn't sure he really felt like this. He had been so excited about the thought of them having a baby. She was the one that was always changing her mind about things. He stayed steady. He still wanted a baby, but he was willing to give her everything she wanted before.

She looked at him and fell in love with him all over again. There was no better fit for her in the world than Richard Castle. He was patient and understanding in a way she still couldn't understand.

* * *

"I'll walk you down, dad," Kate said.

Martha and her father had come over for one of their family dinners. Since Rick and she had stayed late at work, Alexis had been the one to put the meal together. She had done a good job of keeping the entire family together.

"I think I'll be headed out too," Martha said. She turned to her granddaughter. "Alexis, this meal was spectacular."

"Thanks, Grams. I''ll clean up here," Alexis said.

"Want me to join you, Kate?" Castle asked. He wasn't sure if he should go with his wife downstairs or help his daughter clean.

"It's okay, I've got it."

She didn't know why she volunteered to walk Martha and her father downstairs. She had never done it before. They had always said their goodbyes at the door and that had been it. At least, that's how it had been with Martha, who had lived there most of the time she knew her. Her father's appearance at their family dinners was rare. She felt that maybe a proper goodbye would make him feel more welcome next time.

Martha linked her arm with her daughter-in-law. Her father was standing right next to them as the walked down the hall and took the elevator. This was perfect, she thought to herself. She had a good relationship with her family.

"Can you thank Alexis for reminding me about the family dinner?" Jim asked his daughter.

"Alexis called you?" Kate asked. She didn't even know they had each other's numbers.

"She did," Jim said nodding. He smiled at the memory. "She told me I had to come over tonight. That it's been too long since the whole family has gotten together."

"She convinced you to leave work for dinner?" Martha asked knowing how much of a workaholic Jim was.

"She's quite persuasive. She said it would be a great dinner," Jim said.

Kate wondered what Alexis had meant by that.

"And it was," Martha said.

"It sure was."

They were in the lobby of their building now. "I'll see you guys soon?" Kate asked.

"Of course, darling."

"Sure, Katie."

Just as she was saying goodbye to her family, she noticed Joel coming into the lobby. She waited until they were gone and out of site before approaching him. "You know Alexis's father is upstairs if you were planning on going up there."

He hadn't see her until then. "Detective Beckett," Joel said.

"It's Kate," she said. She crossed her arms across her chest. "Did you and Alexis decide to tell her father. Is that why you are here?"

"Actually, I'm not here to see Alexis."

"If you are cheating on Alexis with someone who lives in the same building as her, I will give her my gun so she can shoot you," Kate said. She wished she could take it back; wished she didn't have that maternal instinct to want to protect the youngest Castle from all heartbreak.

"I'm not cheating on Alexis. I would never cheat on her."

Beckett believed him. He didn't seem like the kind of guy that would cheat. Still, she wanted to know why he was currently standing in their lobby. "Why are you here?"

"She really didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I've lived in this building for the past two years. It's another one of the reasons she and I bonded. We would ride home from class together," Joel said.

"You live here?" Kate asked.

"I honestly thought Alexis had told you," Joel said.

"What about you? Are you okay with being Alexis's secret?"

"It's kind of hot," he said. A goofy smile on his face until he saw Kate's eyes narrowed at him. "Alexis has her reasons for keeping our relationship a secret. I'm okay as long as she's okay."

His dedication and loyalty to his relationship reminded her of her husbands. "Alexis is lucky to have you."

"We're lucky to have each other."

* * *

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

So I've gotten a couple of reviews from guest reviewers saying that they don't have respect for Alexis in my story. That's fine. Alexis's secret was never meant to be this deep dark thing. In the next couple of chapters some things will come to light. Then it will be a lighter and full of fun fic. Hopefully you guys will stick around to see it. If you don't, I understand.

Also the whole Caskett deciding to have a baby, but then decided the next day to wait plot seemed to piss off a bunch of people. I wasn't trying to do that. I was mirroring my frustration about the show doing that to. They've talked about having a baby and then it gets shoved aside. I'm sorry that it upset some of you, but I promise for the purpose of this story, it make sense. I wouldn't just throw it out there and not go through with it without purpose.

Spoiler alert: Kate does get pregnant in this story. I'm just not telling you guys when.

This chapter is extra short, but hopefully I'll make it up in the next couple of chapters.

As always I appreciate the reviews (both constructive criticism & ego boosters alike)!

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

"A little warning would have been great. That's all I'm saying."

Kate was getting ready for a fundraiser Richard and she had been invited to. While he was finishing up his shower, she had asked Alexis to help her zip up her dress. That had given her a little time to talk about the fact that Joel lived in their building.

"Sorry," Alexis said. She looked down at the ground in a way that she knew made her look innocent. She had used it on her father several times. She hoped it would work on Kate.

It didn't.

"Oh whatever. You could have told me that he lived in our building when I met him. You like the secrecy. You find it exciting. Trust me, I've been there before," Beckett said. She sat down on the living room couch. "But this is about something more, isn't it?"

Alexis sat next to her about a feet of distance between then. "You like him, don't you?"

That wasn't what she expecting her to say.

"Yes?" Kate asked. She wasn't sure what Alexis wanted to hear. "He seems like a good guy. He obviously loves you."

"He's a really lovable guy. If dad met him, he would love him."

"I'm sorry, but I'm missing how this would be a bad thing," Kate said. There was a look on Alexis's face that made it look like she was ready to say something, but she was holding back. "What is it?"

"Promise you won't be mad?"

"Mad at what?"

"Me bringing up dad's many past relationships," Alexis said.

"I know your dad has had a lot of girlfriends. I wouldn't have married him if it bugged me that much," Kate said. She didn't know what it had to do with Joel being such a lovable person, but she wasn't going to hold it against anyone. "What's going on?"

"I met lots of his girlfriends. I liked some of them," Alexis said. She quickly made sure to add the most important part. "None of them as much as you."

"Well that's good," Kate said lightheartedly.

"My point is I liked his girlfriends. I would get attached to them. Joel's the first guy I want dad to get attached to," she said.

"You didn't want that with your other boyfriend?" Kate asked. She thought about Ashley and Pi, both boys she had met. She liked Ashley the fews times she had met him. So did Rick to an extent.

"I didn't love them half as much as I love Joel," Alexis said.

Kate thought about the young relationship. She was unclear how long they'd been dating, but it was clear they were more serious than she first had thought.

"You're scared what will happen if your dad doesn't like him, aren't you?"

"I know what would happen. I wouldn't care. I'm scared what will happen after."

"After what?"

"After I fall even more madly in love with him. After dad accepts him into our family. After I screw it up."

"You won't screw it up, Alexis."

"I have so many issues, Kate. I've been kidnapped. I thought my dad was dead for two months. I worked at a morgue. I'm damaged goods."

"Joel knows all these things about you, doesn't he?" Kate asked. The younger woman nodded. "Alexis, those are crazy, tragical, and wonderful things that make up who you are. I don't think Joel sees you as damage goods. And even if he's an idiot and does later on, you'll find someone who loves you for you."

"How can you be so sure?" Alexis asked.

"Cause I felt the same way when I met your dad," Kate said. She scooted closer to the girl. "Even when I felt like I was never going to get to that place of recovery, your dad still managed to break through those walls I had put around myself."

"Were you ever afraid to let that wall down?"

"Of course. A part of me still is, but your dad always proves himself beyond worthy."

They stayed quiet for a few seconds. "I hope I find that one day."

"I think you already have," Kate said.

"What are you two talking about?" Castle said coming out of the bedroom in a suit and tie.

"Girl talk," Alexis & Kate both said in unison. Once they realized they had said the exact same thing at the exact same time, they gave each other a fist pump.

"Ganging up on me," Rick said. He was finishing up his tie. "See this is why we need a boy."

Kate smiled to herself as a brief image of carrying a boy, who always took her sides, crossed her mind.

"About having baby..." Alexis said. Both her father and stepmother's heads turned to looked at her curious as to what she had to say about the subject. "The other night, I passed by your room to let you guys know I was home and I overheard you talking about babies. I didn't want to interrupt or be nosy, but I thought you would have said something by now."

"Wait a minute, is this why you invited my dad to dinner last night?" Beckett asked.

Alexis shrugged. "I thought maybe if all of us were here, you would go ahead and tell us."

"Tell you what, sweetie?" Castle asked.

"That's you're -. That you're pregnant?"

Beckett and Castle's eyes met. "I'm not pregnant, Alexis."

"Oh," Alexis said.

It was easier to leave the conversation at that. Explaining to Alexis that they had decided to try to have a baby and then decided to wait would only make everything more confusing.

"We're going to be late," Castle said.

"Date night?"

"No.

"Mayor Robert Weldon invited your father and I to a fundraiser," Kate said.

"Hon, he isn't the mayor anymore. The new mayor's name is Jona-."

"Jonathan Altman," Alexis said. When both of them looked at her almost ready to interrogate how she knew the mayor's name so quickly, she bowed her head down in order to avoid eye contact. "I know, dad. I read the newspaper on occasion."

Kate could sense there was something the twenty one year old was hiding, but there wasn't time to question her on it if they were going to make the fundraiser on times. She'd ask her about it later when she could corner her alone.

"Come on, babe. Let's go."

"You owe me a dance," Rick said.

"You owe me two."

* * *

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! I know it's been a really long time since I've updated. I had so many idea laid out for this story, but I hit major writer's block after a few chapters. I think it had to do with the fact that Alexis and Kate weren't getting any screen time together. As much as the Caskett break up annoyed me, I was okay with it after a few episodes because it was very clear they would eventually get them back together. The frustrating aspect of the break up for me was how far away Kate was from Martha and Alexis. Season seven had put them in such a great place as a family and a majority of season eight ruined that.

I don't like leaving a story unfinished. So, now that Castle has ended and I know fanfiction will eventually start to die out, I thought I would finish the story. I'll be working on this story along with my own original stuff, but I'm not sure how often I will update. I'll say every two weeks just to be safe, but I'm hoping I will be able to find myself writing more so I can update more often. Needless to say, if you're still with me, thank you. I appreciate it more than you know!

Some little notes that are different about this story compared to the actual season 8:

Kate is still a Detective, but thinking about her future and trying to become Captain.

There is no Hayley. I have nothing against the character, I just don't know how she would fit into the story I have planned.

Alexis is primarily a student. I know in the show she's kind of always seen at the PI office yet she's still finishing up school. I'll be shifting that a little.

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

"Didn't you say something about owing me a dance?"

"I said you owed me two," Kate said.

The night had involved of lots of small talk between people who had said they had met Kate but she didn't recognize them. She pretended to for the sake of avoiding the awkwardness of avoiding the truth.

She followed her husband's lead. He seemed more at ease with the situation they were in. Truthfully, he probably only remembered half of the names of the people who had approached him, but he was suave in the way he spoke never letting others know.

She watched him with amazement. Whereas she had the experience of making the guilty confess in interrogation rooms, he had the experience of charming people in a matter of seconds. She would never admit it to him but he had charmed even her within seconds.

"Time to cash in," he said.

From the looks of things, the fundraiser aspect of the night was going great. They, along with many of the many people in the building were starting to feel the buzz of the drinks they had gotten to go towards the fundraiser. Rick had bought an expensive ugly painting he thought would go nicely in Aunt Theresa living room. Even after all these years, the two of them still had a playful rivalry going. Summing up how much he had put towards the painting and how much they had gotten in drinks, they did good for the cause.

They deserved their dance together for a few minutes. Over the years, she had danced with him many times. Before they were together teasing him at the club where they were undercover, at the high school dance, at their wedding, backstage with Carly Rae Jepsen as their soundtrack, in the shower. This dance was different. She was in a beautiful dress. There were people everywhere. She would usually shy up in situations like this, in front of complete strangers, but she felt at ease.

It was then she realized Richard Castle was working his magic on her just as he had been doing since the moment she read her first Castle book.

She watched as the song started coming to an end. Her husband's eyes started to wander as he found someone he knew. "You owe me two dances," she said. It was her way of keeping him right next to her.

He stared directly into her eyes as he smiled down at her. Now she was the one working her magic on him. "Two dances," he said with a nod.

Their few minutes of peace were cut short when a blonde man approached them. He was dressed in a suit just like every other man in the room, but he carried himself differently. "The infamous Richard Castle," the man said.

"Mayor Altman," Castle said. Then he processed the way he had been introduced. "Infamous? Why would you invite someone to your fundraiser that you think is infamous?"

"Because you're rich," the mayor said. He turned his head to look at Kate. "And because I knew you would bring your wife with you."

Kate shifted uncomfortably in her spot. She could sense a argument about to break out. Castle could take people criticizing him. She knew it got to him, but he would keep it in and complain about it later. Someone flirting with her right in front of him was another story. It had happened just enough times for her to know it was not okay.

Mayor Jonathan Altman quickly picked up on how uneasy he had made the couple feel. "Relax, Richard. I'm happily married. While your wife is beautiful, her looks aren't the aspect of her I'm interested in," he said.

"Then what do you want?" she asked. She knew he was the mayor and she should be giving him more respect, but she was also an impatient woman.

"It is my understanding you are trying to become Captain, Katherine. I'm sure a thumbs up from the mayor would get you there," he said.

"I'm sure my wife can get there all on her own," Castle said. He saw as Kate smiled to herself hearing how confident he was in her abilities.

"Don't mistake my offer to help as questioning your wife's detective skills. I know she's good. That's why I wanted to ask a favor from her," Mayor Altman said.

Kate's ears perked up. "What kind of favor?" she asked.

"I want you to take my stepson under your wing," he said.

"Your -. I don't quite understand," Kate said.

"Perfect timing," the mayor said. He grabbed ahold of a man who was walking by's shoulder. "Here he is now."

When the man turned around, she got a good look at his face. She was staring directly at Joel. He wasn't as surprised to see her here as she was to see him. "John, I thought we weren't going to do this," he said to his stepfather.

The Mayor was his stepfather. Joel was the mayor's stepson. Joel was Alexis's boyfriend. Her stepdaughter was dating the mayor's stepson. Kate took a whole five second to process this information before jumping back into the conversation before making her husband suspicious. "What's going on here?" she asked.

"Joel wants to be a homicide detective. I want you to see if he has the skills and mindset to become another you," the mayor said.

"There is only one Detective Beckett," Castle said.

She would have at least acknowledged her husband's compliment had she not been too busy trying to figure out what the mayor was asking her to do. She could sense where the direction of the favor was going. Still, she wanted to hear it out plain and simple. "What exactly are you asking of me?"

Jonathan understood what she wanted. "I would like Joel to shadow you just like Mr. Castle here does," he said.

"I'm not sure that is a good idea," she said.

"One week. If he's cut out to be a detective, good for him. If he's not, he'll go to law school and let go of this dangerous dream."

Joel didn't look happy with his stepfather's words. Kate couldn't help, but feel sorry for him. The older man obviously didn't think he was cut out for the job. She didn't know Alexis's boyfriend much, but it was plain to see he was disappointed standing there being torn down by a man who saw himself as all powerful.

"I'm thinking about Joel's future. I wouldn't want him to become a cop only to find out he won't be able to shoot a gun under danger circumstances. Then he'd get himself killed. People would miss him. I would. His mother would. His sister would. His girlfriend would."

There it was.

The mayor knew Alexis. From the second he walked up to them, he knew they were the father and stepmother of his stepson's girlfriend. However, he had not mentioned them by name so he knew that Alexis had kept the relationship a secret from them, or at least her father.

When she got home, she would have a conversation with Alexis about what had happened. Right now, all she could imagine was the pain the red haired girl would feel if she lost the boy she loved. She didn't want her to have to go through that.

"Fine. I'll let Joel shadow me. Be at the 12th Precinct tomorrow at noon."

Katherine Beckett now had a mission to make Alexis's boyfriend the second best detective in New York City.

* * *

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this took so long. I told you guys I would only make you wait every two weeks at most, but I made you wait 3 weeks this time. I'm a horrible person, I know.

Just a reminder, this is set in early season 8 in a world where Beckett isn't Captain yet. Castle is still following her, but he also has the PI office.

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

"How could you not tell me he was the mayor's stepson?"

Between managing to keep the young relationship a secret from Castle and managing Castle, she hadn't gotten a chance to talk to talk to Alexis when they arrived home last night. The whole car ride home her husband was trying to figure out why she was taking on a new shadow. He denied it when she asked if he was jealous, but still, when Alexis asked how their night was, her father explained that Beckett would be followed by a young wanna be detective. The jealousy was still there as a quiet hint in his voice. Now she had the red haired girl corned in the kitchen while her husband was on the phone with Gina on a work call.

"I didn't think it was important," she said. She carefully looked at her stepmom form the corner of her eye as she buttered a slice of toast bread.

"Oh yeah. Sure. Not important," Kate said with a small laugh in her words. She stole the bread as soon as Alexis had finished preparing it.

"Hey!" Alexis exclaimed. She reached over to get the bread back, but Kate was too fast to her. She was on the other side of the counter in a heartbeat. So, the younger of the two settled for toasting a new slice instead.

"Did you know Joel wanted to be a Homicide Detective?" she asked switching the subject to the conversation to a more serious one.

"We did meet in a criminal justice class," Alexis said. There was almost a smart ass tone in her voice just like her father always had.

"Yeah, but you were taking that class as well," Kate said. She moved the bread from her mouth. Her mind was running around on it's own. "You don't want to be a cop, do you? That's not happening. Do you know how dangerous that is?"

Alexis couldn't help but smile at the older of the women. Of course she knew how dangerous being a cop was. Her father had told her stories. She had witnessed Kate being shot right in front of her eyes. "Relax, Kate. I don't want to be a cop," she said.

"Thank God. I don't think your dad would be able to handle it," Beckett said trying to mask her own overprotectiveness as worry for her husband's reaction. "How do you feel knowing someone you love is going to risk their lives every day?"

"I've had lots of practice with you so I think I'll be okay the day Joel joins the force," she said.

Neither of them were comfortable enough to say I love you on a regular basis. So, they didn't say it, but they knew what it meant when they both leaned into the other's embrace.

KB

All of Castle's jealousy over Kate having a new shadow seemed to fade away five minutes after Joel walked into the precinct. Alexis's boyfriend and Alexis's father were having a full out bromance everywhere they went from the crime scene to talking with the victims family members and friends to questioning suspects back at the precinct. The first chance she got, she snapped a candid photo of them on her phone and instantly sent it to the red head. The second chance she got when Castle went to the restroom, she questioned Joel. "Are you kissing up to your girlfriend's dad or do you actually like Castle?" she asked.

"I leave the kissing up to my stepfather," Joel said. Kate arched her eyebrow at him. "What? He's a cool guy. I think you better than anyone could understand that. I mean, you married him."

She didn't plan on bringing up the mayor, but since he did, she figured it was not a forbidden topic anymore. "Why doesn't he think you're capable of becoming a detective?" she asked. From what she had seen, Joel would make a great detective. He had gone into the interrogation room with her. He paid close attention. He didn't speak out of turn. He waited until they stepped out to share his observations, all which were inspired by valid reasons.

"It's not that he doesn't believe I can do it. It's easier for him to let the world think he's this harsh, direct man than let people see the truth," he said. He didn't wait for her to ask what the truth was. "His father was a cop. Served fifteen years before getting killed. Jonathan was only 9."

"He doesn't want you to be a cop because he doesn't want to lose you," Kate said understanding.

Joel nodded. "We don't say I love you often, but ever since my birth father left, he's the only father I've known. He can be a real jackass sometimes, but he is my family."

"So, let's make sure for his sake, and Alexis's, that we make you into the best detective the NYPD has ever seen."

"I'll settle for second best," he said smiling at her.

"Such a kiss ass," she teased him with laughter.

"Just the truth."

RC

That night, the three members of the Castle family who still lived in the loft, sat around the dinner table sharing their meal. Kate's husband did most of the talking. If it hadn't been obvious before how much Castle enjoyed Joel's company, he had said it the second they sat down. Even as Alexis and Kate tried to change the subject, he found a way to bring it back to the young adult.

However, she had no idea of the things going on in Alexis's head. Eventually the red head took advantage of the fact that her father couldn't stop talking about her boyfriend.

"Do you think he'll make a good detective?" she asked.

"Not as good as Beckett, but he had potential," Castle said.

For the first time that night, Kate started really paying attention to her stepdaughter's questions.

"Do you think he's strong enough for the physical aspects of being a cop?" Alexis asked.

"Haven't seen him in action yet, but he looks fit enough," Castle said. He didn't seem to realize the questions that his daughter was asking him, but his wife did. She recognized the questions of a worried girlfriend.

They ate in silence for a few moments before Alexis spoke again. "What do you like about him? Does he have crazy theories like you?" the younger girl asked. She knew the answer. Her boyfriend was not like her father that way, but they did share that charm. She strongly believed it was her boyfriend's charm that caused her father to like him.

This made her father think. What was it about Joel that he liked? "I don't know," he said. He was baffled at his own inability to pinpoint what it was about the young man that made him like him.

Alexis smiled to herself. She understand the curiosity that surrounded Joel. Even when she had been with Pi, she had been drawn to him.

Kate saw that spark in the young girl's eyes that she saw at the coffee shop when she had been introduced to Joel. Alexis was considering telling her dad about her relationship.

"Dad, I -."

Her father cut into her sentence without even realizing it. "It's a good thing he doesn't have a girlfriend," he said.

"How do you know he doesn't have a girlfriend?" Kate asked.

"We talked," Castle said.

The detective made sure her husband was not looking when she shook her head disapprovingly. This must have been a conversation they had while she was not around.

"Why does it matter if he has a girlfriend or not?" Alexis asked sounding almost defensive.

"If he had a girlfriend, she would just hold him back," Richard said.

Right away, Beckett knew where his conversation was going and where her stepdaughter's mind was going to go as well. "That's not true. You didn't hold me back," she said. She looked at Alexis and could tell she was already letting her father's words get into her head.

"You would be Captain Beckett already if it wasn't for me, remember?" he asked. He was talking about the alternate universe he thought he had been a part of just before they decided to rush their wedding.

"That was a dream," she said. She gave another glance to her stepdaughter hoping her husband would not notice, but also hoping her words could somehow calm the younger girl.

"But a very realistic one," Castle said.

It did not seem to be working.

And just like that, Alexis had found another reason to be insecure about her relationship. She wouldn't be telling her father about Joel being her boyfriend. At least, not today.

* * *

TBC


End file.
